Who Doesn't Like Surprises Now?
by barbieellaxo
Summary: Pairing: Annalise x Eve - Eve is the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to Annalise. Tell your friends. - Also there may be typos in fact I'm pretty confident that there are. This was just a silly oneshot to help me cope with all my feels. It's not suppose to be perfect or anywhere near close so please don't hate me for it. xx
1. Who Doesn't Like Surprises Now?

Who Doesn't Like Surprises Now?

Background: It has been about two weeks since Eve had gone back to New York. Since then Annalise had put all her time and effort back into solving her most recent case, trying to help her students get their shit together, and now dealing with Nate. Annalise knew what she had done and she didn't expect forgiveness but somehow he had figured out about her and Eve and he was even more upset then Annalise could have ever imagined. He threatened to expose her and tell everyone what she had done. So day in and day out she spent arguing with him and trying to please him but with all his questions about Eve and how she felt about her. She found herself wondering _how did she feel about Eve?_ Nate was hurt and as much as Annalise cared for him somehow she found herself entirely unapologetic about what she had done. As horrible as it was had she not framed him she would have never reached out to Eve and they would have never reconnected. In the midst of it all she somehow found herself in New York.

New York, NY 12:45pm

Eve was sitting in her living room looking over some case files, she had buried herself in work. For some reason that seemed to always be her way of dealing with her feelings when it came to Annalise. For a while it had worked but with Annalise barging back into her life so recently and unexpectedly this time it wasn't as effective. They had a great time together and ended on a great note but maybe that's what made it so hard this time. She thought about Annalise from the second she woke up until the second she fell asleep. No matter how hard she tried to focus on work or even be with another woman Annalise was always in the back of her mind. Her name a second away from leaving her lips. Part of her had started to think, maybe Annalise did ruin her. As she tried to focus on the papers in front of her she heard the front door of her apartment open. She looked up surprised and completely and utterly confused.

"Who doesn't like surprises now?"

Annalise had told Eve she would think about coming to New York but she never thought it would actually happen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it might be fun to surprise you"

Eve was having a hard time believing that Annalise was there and that she didn't want something or have some ulterior motive. It was horrible but she rathered think the worse than think the best and be crushed all over again.

"Is everything alright?"

Annalise didn't want to tell her the truth and have her think that she was running to New York just because things had got hard at home with. But at the same time she didn't want to lie. She was trying to start a fresh slate and lying during the first ten minutes of being in her apartment wasn't going to help.

"Is it ever?"

They couldn't help but laugh especially given the usual circumstances that surrounded being Annalise Keating

"Nate saw us when you were leaving. The kiss goodbye"

"Shit. Are you okay? What did he say?"

Annalise was sitting on the couch next to her. She was unusually calm and sure of herself. It almost made Eve uncomfortable. She had came all the way to New York just to tell her about Nate? It would be strange but then again nothing with Annalise was ever normal.

"Yeah he's pretty pissed. but If you want to know the real reason I'm here.."

There was a silence for a moment because there was clearly something Annalise was failing to mention and underneath her self assurance there was a smidge of fear.

" And he asked me something. He asked if I was in love with you"

Was this really happening. Annalise was one of the most amazing relationships Eve had ever had and she went from being the love of her life to someone that left her then went out of her way to ignore her and then ask for a favor years later and somehow ended up on good terms again but now just two weeks later she was sitting on her couch talking about being in love with her. The words alone made her want to run away before things got even more difficult.

"Annalise, please I don't -"

"I said yes.. I didn't mean to.. it just happened. I wanted to be sorry for what I did- I should be sorry... I like to think a part of me is. But how could I be sorry when what I did is what brought you back into my life. I spent most if not all of my marriage... most of my life thinking I made a mistake and after this I don't just think I made a mistake I know I did"

Annalise looked into her eyes and it felt like she was peering into her soul. What she was saying was pure and honest. She was trusting her and she was trusting herself. Annalise believed that she ruined things. Deep deep down she always had and because of it she deprived herself from good things and good people. But this was different.

"I ran away once and I'm not going to do it again"

For a moment she looked back at her with her emotions overwhelming her. She was speechless she couldn't construct a sentence if her life depended on it and even if she could she still wouldn't know what to say. Her eyes watered and she fought back tears and finally she began to speak.

"So what are you saying? I told you what happened didn't have to mean anything and I'm fine with that"

That was a lie and they both knew it. They were strong women and they took pride in it but as much as Eve would never admit it she wanted what they had so many years ago. She had spent a large portion of her life trying to find what she had with Annalise with other women. She had even fallen in love a few times. But nothing compared with what she had with her, and in that short amount of time she spent with her a few weeks ago Annalise had given her the feelings that she had wanted to so desperately find somewhere else. She knew that she would never find what she had with Annalise anywhere else. The same way that Annalise knew that she would never find what she had with Eve anyplace else. She cared for a lot of people Sam, Nate, and so many other men who had came in and out of her life but she never loved them. They never made her feel the way Eve did.

"I'm saying I want us to be us"

"You can't just come in and out of people's lives and do whatever you want when it convenient for you. You have to know"

Annalise leaned in and kissed Eve softly on the lips "I know what I want. I've always known."

Annalise's life had been madness for the past few months between Sam's cheating and then his murder, Bonnie killing Rebecca, her students driving her crazy, framing Nate. Yet somehow in the matter of a few days Eve had given her a sense of sanity and clarity in the midst of all the crazy. When they were together nothing else seemed so hard anymore. Eve was still in shock as to what was even happening. Words couldn't explain what she was feeling. So she did it the best way she knew how.


	2. Why Not Here?

I thought that I would extend my oneshot because let's face it I'm Annalise x Eve trash and I can't think of anything else. Disclaimer: I'm not a professional. Just a fangirl.

Who Doesn't Like Surprises Now: Part II

New York, NY 8:22am.

Annalise had came to New York on Friday and dropped a major bomb. You would think that at some point they would have stopped to discuss it but honestly they hadn't be out of bed since that Friday afternoon. Now it was early Sunday morning and Annalise was the first one to wake up. She woke wrapped in Eve's arms a feeling from the past that she had quickly gotten used to again. As she readjusted herself she took a moment just to look at her and watch her sleep. It was something that she hadn't done in a long time. She couldn't help to think back to her college days and how wonderful their relationship was. For a long time when she thought of their relationship she thought of the way it ended and the way she cried at night thinking that she had made a huge mistake. Trying to convince herself that somehow what she did was in the best interest of the both of them. But despite the ending their relationship in itself was the most pure and honest thing she had ever experienced. She knew a part of her was always in love with Eve but now she felt all of her falling in love all with her over again.

"Are you up?"

The sound of her voice brought her back to reality

"Yeah." She learned over and gave her a kiss.

Coming to New York was random and spur of the moment. Back home there was all kinds of craziness going on. She had just up and left her students and her clients. She knew she had to go back but she didn't know if she could actually do it. She was so comfortable laying in bed with Eve. It was the most natural and amazing feeling in the world. Annalise knew she had to figure out a plan but now that Eve was awake she was kissing and caressing her in all the right places and she couldn't seem to think of anything but her.

Their fun was interrupted by a phone call which reminded them both that despite all the pleasure they were taking part in they were both still high power attorneys with a huge case loads and now that they thought about it neither of them had checked their phones since Friday morning. Annalise reached over to the bedside table and picked up her phone. Her mood instantly changed from contentment to agitation. She didn't say anything but Eve could tell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It can wait"

Eve sat up and gave her the look she always did when she knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"After all these years you really think I don't know when you're lying?"

Annalise cringed at the idea of dealing with reality or bothering Eve by telling her all the foolishness that was going on back home.

"It was Nate. The last time we talked it didn't exactly go well... I'm sure you can imagine"

"You framed him for murder and told him you were in love with someone else. I thought it would have gone well"

As serious as this was her sarcasm and sense of humor made it impossible not to laugh. Eve was the only person who could make her laugh despite her most stressful moments and with everything that was going on she had missed it more than ever.

"What was really left for you back there? I know you haven't exactly told me the whole story with what happened to Sam and I'm sure that's important. But your students are getting ready to move on. Nate is on a rampage. Annie you can be amazing anywhere. Why not here? I mean really. Move in with me"

Maybe she was being selfish and taking advantage of everything she ever dreamed of coming true. She had just ask Annalise to come to New York two weeks ago and now here she was.

Just to make her proposition a little more appealing not that it wasn't already glorious and what Annalise had been thinking to herself already. Eve took this opportunity to give her some of the most passionate kisses and touches thus far.

If you asked Annalise about moving away a month ago she would of thought it was the most absurd thing you could have possibly said. Her work was her life and she was great at it. It was what she loved to do. But what did she have there besides work? She had no real friends. Most of her relationships as nice as the might have been were superficial at best. Eve worked at one of the most prestigious firms in the city and with the skill that Annalise had she could get in without even trying. Teaching wasn't her favorite thing in the world and after her last experience part of her never wanted to do it again but even if she did she had great connections in New York at all the top Ivy's. And on top of it all most importantly she had Eve.

This short weekend had been amazing and the idea of this being her life everyday was unbelieveable and honestly scary. She felt like she was in the same place she was years ago. She had everything she needed and everything she ever wanted. But happiness especially constant happiness wasn't something she was used to. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to deal with it. But she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

There had been a moment of silence after her question. Maybe she had gone to far and asked for too much this time. She tried to make it sound better or somehow make it seem like anything other than what it was. Her desperately trying to get Annalise to stay. Afterall she didn't come all the way to New York to tell her she was in love with her and then go back home, right?

"Why not? It's not like we'r-"

"Okay"

"What?"

This entire weekend and the past two weeks were unthinkable and Annalise had just agreed to move to New York. Not just move to New York but move in with her. Maybe she was jaded from their past but it seemed so implausible she was having a hard time believing it.

"I'll stay... but not because I don't have anything back there. I just rather have you"

As much as they both needed to get back to work. What was one more day in bed? Besides perfect.


	3. The End

Because someone requested for there to be a final leaving for Annalise.

Part III

Pennsylvania

Monday 12:47pm

Annalise had been gone for over three days which was unheard of. Her being gone at all was unheard of. Bonnie had no idea where she was but that was to be expected. It was only concerning when they realized that no one knew where she was. Without Annalise they had no cases and they had nothing to do. Frank who had given himself the weekend off and felt no need to tell anyone came through the door a little before one.

"Whats going on?" Michaela was the first one to jump up. She had the most ridiculous ideas out of all of them about what had happened to Annalise. Everything from her running off with Frank and leaving them behind to take the fall for Sam's murder to Frank killing her out of some kind of secret raging jealously. They dismissed her and all her stupid ideas but truthfully of them wanted answers. Wes and Laurel stayed quiet but you could hear the silent begging, confusion, and desperation.

Bonnie came downstairs with Asher a few seconds later.

"I see everything heres gone to shit since Annalise left" if you could count on Frank for anything it was to be unemotional.

"What do you mean she left?" Wes replaced Michaela in the begging puppy routine and the rest of them chimed in not long after.

"Left? Did you say left? What do you mean she left?" Laurel was especially annoyed seeing as Frank left her not only in the dark about what was going on with Annalise but he left her alone in the house with everyone else. Asher and Bonnie were getting more action than anyone else and that was perhaps the most criminal thing that had ever happened in the house.

"Now I know why Annalise never tells you anything. This is pathetic. She's in New York" the jab was directed at Bonnie who was secretly the most concerned out of all of them. But she refused to show it. Frank got something out of knowing that Annalise trusted him more than her and knowing that bothered her to the core.

"What's in New York?" Asher asked from a safe distance away. Frank always hated him and he hated him even more knowing he was Bonnies new boy toy.

"A friend... " Bonnies face was stone but if you looked closely you could see her cracking underneath the surface. She knew about Annalise and Eve before anyone else did and now that Nate knew so did half of Pennsylvania. Apparently everyone except for her students.

In the midst of all the madness the front door opened and it was none other than Annalise. All the students sighed in relief, Bonnie was still an emotional wreck underneath and Frank as per usual was unbothered.

"You look like New York did you well" Frank was the only person in the room who knew definitely what Annalise was doing in New York and he was the only one that could get away with making a joke about it. But truthfully it wasn't as much of a joke as it was the truth. Maybe the clear renewal that she had from New York is what was causing Bonnie to have a silent but deadly anxiety attack in the corner.

His comment didn't warrant a response and Annalise gave her best responses with her facial expression anyway.

"I need to talk to you. Now" She walked off to her office without saying a word to her clearly terrified and confused students. She had to do one thing and she was going to get it done the best way she knew how.

"Really, how was New York? I trust you had more fun than any of the rest of us"

"Great.. I'm going to stay."

Had Frank been capable of showing emotion he would of looked exactly like the room full of people they had just left. He trusted Annalise and her decision and sometimes he even knew more than she did. But this was the plot twist of the century and part of him was hoping that she had just obtained a weird sense of humor while she was in New York.

"Don't look at me like that Frank. You know better than anyone that everything here has been too much. I can't stay here forever.. and either can you. It's time"

He hated his job and he was tired of everything that was going on but he knew Annalise loved it and how much it meant to her. He thought about trying to talk her out of it but her mind was made up.

"I'd try to argue with you.. but I know I wouldn't stand a chance"

Annalise talked to each of them in her office one by one. Some took longer than others but almost four hours later she was done. There was panic and crying and a bunch of other emotions but in the end she had convinced all of them that it would be okay. As she talked to them she realized that she was being sincere and what some people might even consider gentel. It was different but it was nice and it was the perfect way for her to end things.

New York, NY 5:32pm

Eve was sitting on the couch alone for the first time in a few days. She had talked to Annalise earlier that day and she was worried about how she was going to tell everyone the news. Eve was estact but part of her refused to let it show until it was official. It had been hours since she talked to Annalise and for all she knew she could have changed her mind or gotten sucked back in by another whirlwind of fuckery. For a moment she contemplated on if she was being ridiculous or if her anxiety was a sign that something was wrong. She was starting to make her head hurt going back and forth with herself. Finally she laid down and closed her eyes just for a second to calm herself down.

"We spent the whole weekend in bed and you're still tired?"

Eve jumped and looked behind her. Before she knew it Annalise was on the couch laying next to her. This was going to be their new normal and nothing in the world could've been more incredible.


End file.
